Manual disposable syringe based devices for administration of liquid medicament are well known and frequently used for subcutaneous injections, in health care environments as well as for self-administration. Typically, a medicament delivery device is loaded with a cartridge containing a liquid drug, after which a disposable needle assembly comprising a double sided injection needle is applied onto the delivery device so that one needle end penetrates the cartridge and contacts its content. The medicament can thereafter be delivered by means of injection and the needle assembly is removed and discarded after use.
Needle assemblies are delivered in a sterile package that may be in the form of an outer cap arranged with a protective film to be removed before use. It is known to provide a further safety protective device covering the injection needle comprising telescopic sleeves which can slide into each other for exposing the needle during injection while covering the needle in neutral state, i.e. when not used for injection procedure. Such safety devices ensure that accidental and possibly dangerous needle sticks are avoided. Examples of safety devices for injection needles are described e.g. in EP0409180, U.S. Ser. No. 10/307,054 and U.S. Ser. No. 09/870,276.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved safety device for injection needles.